Forgotten and Remembered
by Maria3
Summary: HP/ BtVS x-over more buffy next chapter. just go read it. (I hate these)


Title: forgotten and remembered  
  
Author: Maria  
  
Type: Action, romance, & x-over BtVS/ HP/ possibely Angel  
  
Typing:   
  
~~~: = talking  
  
~~~~: thinking  
  
~~~: * ~~~ * action  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that anyone else can claim. (Minus any new characters and/or creatures. Also the basic plot)   
  
Forgotten and Remembered  
  
Hermoine PoV:  
  
I can still remember when this all started. About a month before the third task I began to have extremely strange dreams. Some were place so far back in time I couldn't even tell when or where they took place.Then there were the ones that had me fight creatures of unspeakable evil. On one hand I believed everything I saw. I am a witch. Not to mention I was the best friend of Harry Potter. On the other, I had no clue what it meant.   
  
Then the other powers came. I was able to sense a pin drop in another room. I would lay in my dorm and be able to tell if Hagrid, down in his hut, was still awake. It was like radar. Also there was the strength. I realized this when I pull a sink out of the wall in the dorm loo. By accident of course, but I did it with just a tug of my hand. This is when I went to Dumbledore. Now you have to hand it to the man. For someone that is really really old, he pretty good. Between my emerging powers and the tournament, he still ran the whole sha-bang.  
  
He told me he would do some digging, and reach a few contact, etc. And that I was just to be careful and help Harry as I had been doing all year. About a week before the third task he called me back to his office. When I got there, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and some guy in a tweed suit was sitting in one of the two chairs opposite him. They stood as I enter and the tweed dude remained standing until I sat. Then they launched into an explanation.   
  
Dumbledore: Mrs. Granger in all your readings have you come across the legends of the slayers?  
  
Me: Yeah, but their all myth. Like a boogyman for monsters.  
  
D: Well actually they are quite true. And now deal with you. Can you tell me the exact date those dreams started.  
  
Me: About May 29, why?  
  
Tweed Dude: That's the day after it happened. I didn't think another would be called because she died once already.  
  
Me: Not to be rude but who are you? And who was called where? And who died?  
  
TD: I am Quentin Travers, head of the watchers council. About four years ago one of the controversial Slayers was called. Well excluding Marie-Christine of DuLac in 1789 but...  
  
Cutting him off, Me: Huh????  
  
D: Miss Granger, please you must listen he will explain, (Gives TD evil eye) eventually.  
  
TD (Now QT): Yes, well, In the year 1997 a Miss Elizabeth Summers was called. Mainly she was referred to as Buffy.  
  
Me: * Cough cough * cheerleader *Hack hack * (Underbreath)  
  
QT: yes, any ways She fought and killed several evil vampires. Including Lothos, and the Master. The thing is she died while fighting the master. Only to be revived through CPR by one of her companions. But this brief two minute of death cause a Miss Kendra to be called. She was killed a year later during an important battle. Her death caused a Miss Faith to be called. Faith was a troubled case also. At this exact moment she is being held at Los Angeles's Institute for Female Criminals on murder charges. But that has nothing to do with this. Miss Summers was still alive until recently. On the night of May 28, Miss Summers dove off a tower into a hell portal. Closing it, reversing the impending Apocalypse, but also killing herself. We at the watchers council believed that no new slayer would be called because of her previous death. But here you are. You Miss Granger are the Slayer, the chosen one, the one girl in all the world, to find evil where it gathers and stop it's spread. You are...  
  
Me (Cutting him off again): the few, the proud, the marines. You know what I can't believe you guys thought I would fall for this. I'm a witch, not some fighter. That explains the dreams and possibly the bursts of strength. Now if you'll excuse me I must go help Harry prepare for the upcoming task.   
  
....  
  
With that I stormed out. But deep in the back of my mind I knew that every word they had said was true. In the meantime, I had agreed to meet Viktor that night after dinner.   
  
...  
  
Regular PoV:  
  
Hermoine waited by the entrance for Viktor to show up. Soon he came walking across the lawn. They embraced briefly, he then took her hand and led her to an empty classroom.   
  
V: Her-my-o-ninny, we must discuss our plans for the summer. It would please me if you would visit me in Bulgaria.  
  
Hr: Viktor, I would love to go Bulgaria, really I would. But some news I just received earlier may impair that.  
  
V: But I want you to come. I always get what I want, and if you want it to then it will be twice as easy.   
  
Hr: Oh Viktor I really can't. Can you please just leave it alone. Beside, I think we should break it off. What with you going back to Bulgaria, and my...well...issues.  
  
V: * forcefully * Her-my-o-ninny, you are mine, I want you, and I will have you.   
  
He shoved her up against the wall, pinning her wrist above her head, attacking her face with his lips. Shocking her so much that she froze. In the meantime he had manage to get one hand free. Still holding her wrist above her head, he ran his free hand from her collarbone to her thigh. Then reached around and groped her ass. This brought her back to reality. She reacted instantly, kneeing him in the groin (A.N. sorry to all guys reading.) And shoving him to the floor.   
  
Hr: What the hell do you think your doing?  
  
V: I said.. I mean..  
  
Hr: I don't care, I have to go, I never want to talk to you again.  
  
She stormed out of the classroom and down the hall. Only to walk into another classroom holding Ron and Harry. They both immediately noticed her disheveled hair and robes.  
  
R: What happen to you? Viktor get a little rough! * wiggles eyebrows *  
  
Hr: Shut up Ron, Harry come on, your still not getting that shielding spell.  
  
...  
Hermoine PoV:  
  
Then all the event of the third task went down. Harry won, Cedric died, Viktor went home, Voldemort rose, blah blah blah. You know this already. Then summer started, as soon as I got home Mr. Travers showed up on my doorstep with this other dude, who he introduced as Mr. Drake Brown. I ask him if he knew Lavender Brown, he said that she was his sister. I swore so loudly the neighbor heard me.   
  
After disapproving looks from everyone in the room. (They had been introduced to my parents and had told them about my situation.) He proceeded to tell me that he had been chosen for that exact reason. He too was a wizard, so he could now teach me in all forms of defense, muggle and magical. Also he swore that his sister knew nothing about his line of work because she was the biggest blab in England.   
  
QT then told me that it would be best if I moved into out of my parents house and into Drake's apartment. For some reason, (Actually I think my parent had been scared of me ever since I got my letter and were glad to see me go) they let me go.  
  
So I moved. Seriously, if you went to my parents' house the only thing left of me are a few baby pictures on the mantle. Anyways, Drake was pretty cool once you got him away from that Travers guy. He was 28 years old. Pretty handsome. We set up a basic routine of training and patrolling local cemeteries. I learned a few new spells. As the slayer the ministry had given me permission to use magic in slaying.   
  
The summer was kind of enjoyable. I could visit my parents when ever time allowed. I figured out that owls travel directly to the person rather tan the address. Ron had of course invited me and Harry to spend the summer. Drake said to tell him that I was away. So I did, he must of taken it that I was with Krum cause I didn't get another letter form him. Harry sent them regularly though. What was unnerving was that he was now signing them "With love" And even scarier, so was I. Some where between the stones, the snakes, and the spells, I had fallen for Harry Potter. And Harry Potter had fallen for me.   
  
As for myself that summer. Well I changed greatly. At first I was very by the book. Until I stole Drakes copy of the watcher journals. I read about of the tactics and styles of slayer of old. My favorite, although many watchers looked down on her, was Faith. Or what was said about her in the journal. Despite the fact that she was evil and all, her attitude and style was incredible. So I adopted a new attitude myself. I was still that shy nerd deep down, but on the outside I became more laid back. Also I became more creative in slaying. For example, I once got stuck on a corner. I ripped a street sign off the post and threw it like a frisbee. This decapitated all five of the vamps.  
  
Another thing that changed greatly was my appearance. Since I had most afternoons off, I would roam muggle London. I would see movies, shop, etc. By the end of July I had tossed most of my old wardrobe out and replaced it with all new cloths (muggle and wizard.) Also, over the course of two months (July & August) I tried 7 different lengths, styles, and colors of hair. Finally settling for a shoulder length, bone straight, brown with blond highlights. The only disadvantage about my rapidly blooming nature and style was the rapid increase in my figure. My small B had enlarged to a large C. Making me very attractive to the human eye. But it was a pain to slay. Especially since my height had leveled off at 5'4".  
  
When school started in the fall Drake moved the apartment to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore opened up that passage that caved in. He changed the password so only I could use it. He also allowed me to drop two classes, my first choice was DADA because I had a ton of real life experience. My second choice was potions, just to avoid Snape.   
  
Somewhere between my attitude, my new cloths and my missing from classes. Harry and Ron got suspicious. I told them I had been I away with my parents that summer. Ron finally understood that I was not with Krum. Harry asked if I would like to go out with him. So that was another upside. As for my explanation about the classes, I told them I was taking special advanced ones. I couldn't tell them about the slaying. But that was Ok, they fell for the special class lie.   
  
...  
  
It was up until late September that things were relatively normal. Then everything in my life went downhill. First, Voldemort had hired demonic workers. In the forbidden forest I ran into some vamps and fearal demons plastered with the Dark Mark. Then about a week later something bad happened.  
  
...  
  
Regular PoV.  
  
: Jesus! I got to go!  
  
Hermoine jumped off the couch. Pulling Harry up with her. He had a very sly grin on his face, and both of their cloths were extremely disheveled. She was gathering her bag, shoving books and stuff into it. Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kissing the crook of her neck.   
  
H(whispering in her ear): Hermoine, where do you go each night? I'm not buying this "special class" act anymore.   
  
Hr (Spun around, still in his arms.): Harry I can't skip. And these are special classes.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. Harry walked a few feet over and sat at a table with Ron.   
  
H: What so you think she's really doing?  
  
Ron looked up from his work.   
  
R: I don't know, why don't you just follow her!  
  
H: I think I will.  
  
Harry then walked out of the common room.  
  
...  
  
Hermoine's PoV.  
  
I knew Harry was following me. I knew I should used my super speed and lost him. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know. But I seriously needed someone to talk to that wasn't Drake or the teachers. (Dumbledore had informed a select number.) So I let him find out. He was shocked at first, but then I took him patrolling. He believed me then. He was all nervous and thought that Voldemort was trying to get to him through me. Me and Drake sat him down and told him that under no uncertain terms was he to feel responsible for me being the Slayer. That it was my destiny to fight these creatures and all that crap.  
  
So then the amount of evil beasties was rising. Then an extremely hard blow struck me. About a week later I received an owl from the watcher's council. It said that on a routine check they had found my parents slaughtered in our own house. I remember wanting to kill something. That night I didn't just patrol, I hunted. I killed so many things and dragged Drake so far it the forest that we were there until sunrise. I didn't even go to my parents funeral. I would go out hunting. I knew Voldemort was responsible, one of the vamps I had pinned up against a tree told me the "Dark one" sent him. And that several more would follow until the Slayer join their side. I actually let him go. I gave him a message to return him. I won't tell you but it was filled with several curses (verbal not magic) and several death threats.   
  
Then a few days later me and Drake were patrolling the forest. I could sense a group of vamps ahead. So I ran around to the other side of the group so me and Drake could corner them. Next thing I know Drake was yelling at me to come back. I doubled back only to arrive just as the vamps snapped his neck. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and watched as my watcher was killed.  
  
When his body hit the ground I snapped into action. I ended up killing the whole group. Then I ran. Across the ground, through the doors, up the hallways, into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Me: I can't exist any more, I need to get out of here.  
  
I Shouted this and then collapsed in one of the chairs. Dumbledore stared at me over steepled fingers. He gave me a minute to calm down before he began.  
  
D: I know was happened. I watch your patrols through a scrying glass. And I agree with your need to disappear. I have an idea, if you would like to hear it?   
  
Me: Sure  
  
D: Well first let me give you a bit of news, the council has requested that you be sent on a mission.  
  
Me: What kind of mission?  
  
D: A Mr. Giles, the watcher of the former slayer, returned to England a week ago. Yesterday he went back without notice to anyone. The council is extremely suspicion of the goings on of the area. Also they want you to take up residence where the old slayer was due to the fact that the hell mouth still appears to be active.  
  
Me: If it gets me away from here, then fine. Professor, I need to leave and make everyone forget me. It's the only way to protect them from Voldmort!  
  
D: Yes, at the end of this week there will be a full moon. Despite the effect on werewolves, it also heightens magical conductivity. This coming Friday, at midnight I can cast a form of the Fidelus charm, that will make the entire Magical community, excluding me and a clause, forget you exist.  
  
Me: Clause?  
  
D: Unfortunately, all large spell must have a type of clause in them.  
  
Me: Harry, I want Harry to remember.  
  
D: Why? * His eye's twinkled like he already knew the answer. *  
  
Me: I love him, * Blush * and Voldemort is after him also. If he wants to come after me, perform the same spell, making me the clause. Simple as that.  
  
D: Your right.  
  
...  
  
  
The remander of that week I partied. I spread the password to the passage. I suddenly was more popular then Harry. I even had some Slytherins on my tail. At the same time, everyone knew me and Harry were together. Then as suddenly as it started, it ended. It was Friday afternoon, and I could hear Harry telling me to meet him at the passage entrance after dinner. After that I went and told Ron the truth. He didn't really understand, that was expected. He is Ron!  
  
Anyways, I met Harry at the passage.  
  
...  
(Regular PoV.)  
  
Harry tied a blindfold around her head.  
  
H: Now Hermoine, turn off those senses of yours. I want this to be a surprise.  
  
Hr: * Giggles * Harry, what is this?  
  
H: Shh! And just wait.  
  
They reach the apartment. He leads her into the back room and removes the blindfold. As Hermoine looks around she sees the room and bed covered with roses. Somewhere a radio was playing soft music.  
  
Hr: Harry, what? How?  
  
H: Shh! I wanted this to be special. I know your leaving.  
  
Hr: How??  
  
H: Dumbledore told me you were leaving and nobody would remember you.  
  
Hr: oh, Harry you do know I love you.  
  
H: Yup, and I love you.   
  
He cups her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly, then harder. They fall back onto the bed.  
  
...  
(Herm's PoV.)  
  
Yeah, I know what your thinking. We were kind-of young for stuff like that. Anyways, several hours later we lay just staring at each other. Enjoying the warmth of our two bodies so close.  
  
...  
  
Regular PoV.  
  
Somewhere in the back ground a window was open, allowing a strangely warm breeze drift through the room. The radio changed to Dixie chicks "Cold Day in July"  
  
  
The moon is full,  
My arms are empty.  
All night long,  
I've pleaded and cried.  
You always said,   
the day that you would leave me,  
would be a cold day in July.  
  
H: You know what's funny and sad at the same time.  
  
Hr: What?  
  
Your bags are packed,  
Not a word is spoken,  
Guess we've said everything but goodbye.  
Time moves so slow,  
And promises get broken,  
On this cold day in July.  
  
H: I always thought I would be the one leaving like this.  
  
Hr: Oh Harry, don't say that. * Starts to cry *  
  
Sun's coming up, coming up,  
Down on Main St.  
Children shout,   
As they running out to play.  
Head in my hand,  
Here I am standing in my barefeet.  
Watching you drive away.  
Watching you drive away.  
  
H: Hermoine I don't care about the spell, I will always remember no matter what.  
  
Hr: Shh. Lets not talk about it.  
  
You said that we,  
Were going to last forever,  
You said our love would never die.  
It look's like Spring,  
And feels like sunny weather,  
But it's a cold day in July.  
  
Sun's coming up, coming up,  
Down on Main St.  
Children shout,   
As they running out to play.  
Head in my hand,  
Here I am standing in my barefeet.  
Watching you drive away.  
  
H: Well, you never said anything about a cold day in July.  
  
Hr: * Catching his idea, and sobbing louder * How about a warm day in October?  
  
H: I'll always remember.  
  
Suddenly he froze, and then it seemed as though he was out cold. Hermoine knew this was the spell starting to take effect. She silently got out of bed, dressed, gathered her previously packed and shrunken bags, and left the letter for Harry on the night stand.  
  
Stopping briefly at the doorway, she turned.  
  
Hr: Hurry harry. I don't think I can do this with out you.  
  
She ran into the night.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
well??? what do you think??? It will deal with buffy more in the next chapter. If you want me to continue. I would like to request at least 8 review before I add to it.  
  
Kay, bye 


End file.
